


Expect the Unexpected

by detectivedimpless



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedimpless/pseuds/detectivedimpless
Summary: Supergirl is trapped on another planet, and she lost all of her powers. Alex hears the news from the DEO, and she doesn't know how to cope with her overwhelming anxiety for her sister, so she ends up taking it out on Maggie.





	1. The Truth Hurts

It was early, but Alex couldn't help but state in awe at the woman laying next to her. She was naked, curled up at her side, hair was messy, and her makeup from last night still glowed on her eyelids. Maggie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and the thought of being with her for her whole life warmed her heart. 

Maggie's nose twitched, and her eyes slowly opened up. She looked up to see Alex's hazel eyes beaming down at her. 

Alex flashed a smile at her before she leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning, babe." Alex said softly. 

Maggie sat up and stretched before she responded. She looked over at Alex, who was also naked, and smiled wide. A good morning it was indeed. 

Alex got up out of bed and reached for fresh underwear and a t shirt. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked as she watched Maggie lay back down. 

"Yes please." Maggie responded as she watched Alex get dressed. She could get used to seeing this every morning. 

Alex smiled at her one more time before she walked into the kitchen. She had never smiled so much in her entire life, and she was so thankful she had found Maggie. Shortly after she began cooking, the whole apartment filled with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. She was so focused on her cooking that she didn't even hear Maggie sneak up behind her. 

Maggie had slipped into her boxers and one of Alex's t shirts before she joined her in the kitchen. She came up behind her and snaked her arms around her waist, and she buried her face into Alex's hair. 

"Smells delicious, Danvers." She said softly. She moved Alex's hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. 

Alex sat down her spatula and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and leaned in to kiss her dimples. She was in awe at how cute they were. 

"All for you, Detective Dimples." She smiled. 

Maggie giggled after hearing her new nickname. 

"That's original. You just think of that on the spot?" Maggie asked playfully. 

Alex laughed and set the table for the two of them. 

"I've been saving it for the right moment."

Both of them went and sat at the table after Alex was finished setting it. She poured coffee for the both of them, and then they began to enjoy the amazing food Alex had fixed. Halfway through, though, Alex received a call from the DEO; She answered quickly, expecting it to just be a pissed off alien that needed to be dealt with, but what she heard was something she prayed she would never hear in her life. 

Maggie noticed Alex's concern start to build, so she reached over and rested her hand on Alex's arm for comfort. 

After the phone call ended, Alex fell silent. She sat the phone down next to her, and she desperately choked down the lump that had formed in her throat. 

Maggie tilted her head and looked at Alex. She wondered what was said that made Alex freak out this much. 

"Are you okay?" Maggie's voice cut through the silence like a knife. 

Alex didn't even know what to say back. She took a deep breath and bit her lip before responding. 

"Yeah. Um...something really bad happened, and I need to leave. Now." Alex responded and then left the table. 

Maggie shot her a confused look. 

"Oh, okay. What's wrong? What happened?" She said, but Alex ignored her. 

Maggie got up and followed her into the bedroom. Whenever she saw Alex changing, she noticed that her hands were shaking. She didn't know if she should ask again, or just leave it. Before Alex left the room, Maggie stopped her, anxious for answers. 

"Wait..." She said quietly. 

Alex stopped and turned around to face her. She watched Maggie walk closer to her before she spoke. 

"Listen... I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said, hoping Maggie would just leave her be. As much as she cared about Maggie, her sister always came first. She always has. 

Maggie's heart sank. She looked away from Alex's eyes.

"I'm just trying to help, but you won't let me, and I don't know why you're pushing me away." She said with a slightly raised voice. 

Alex's anxiety ate her alive. She bit her lip and then spoke again. 

"I get that, okay?" She snapped. She noticed how her words were hurting Maggie, but she just couldn't control her tongue. 

"Look. Supergirl is trapped on another planet without her powers. I have to go find her, and I won't stop looking until she's safe!" She snapped again.

Maggie took a step back from Alex. She looked up at her, and she noticed the anger radiating out of her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was angry because of what happened to Supergirl, and she was just taking it out on her, or if she was the problem. Or both. 

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Maggie asked, this time her voice fell quiet. She was going to say something else, but Alex snapped back again. 

"I just couldn't, Maggie. There's a lot of stuff I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I need to leave now. She wouldn't be missing if I was there protecting her. That's a fact."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex's remark. 

"Right. Forgot you two were joined at the hip. Didn't know you were dating two people at once, Danvers." She hissed. 

At that point, Alex's anger went over the edge. 

"Are you kidding me?!" She stepped towards Maggie. "I'm not dating Supergirl. I'm not cheating on you! She's my si-partner. Yeah, my partner. She would be safe and sound if I wasn't focusing so much of my time on you." She replied, her words burned the back of her throat like shots of vodka. 

Tears began to form in Maggie's eyes. Ugly thoughts flooded her mind while Alex yelled at her. She began to think about what her ex girlfriend said about her. Did Alex think that too? 

"I'm sorry, okay? Did I do something wrong?" She said while she fought the urge to cry. 

Alex turned away from her after she said that. She walked into the living room, grabbed her keys, and went for the door. She knew she owed Maggie a huge apology, but she just couldn't give it to her now. 

"I'm sorry!" Maggie shouted as she ran after her. She knew Alex was annoyed and anxious beyond belief, but she just needed to know if she was going to be okay. If they were going to be okay. 

Alex turned around, and she noticed the tears that had stained Maggie's cheeks. While her heart shattered, her mind and mouth thought otherwise. She gripped her keys tightly, the metal digging into her palm. 

"Don't you have some work you can go distract yourself with?" She shouted at her. 

Maggie's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Wh..what did she just say? She didn't even get a chance to defend herself before Alex lashed out on her again. 

"Your ex was right. You really are hard-headed. Aren't you?" She hissed. 

Maggie fell silent. Her chest felt like it has been hit by a semi. Did Alex really just say that? Is it the truth? Her mind spiraled out of control with negativity after Alex said those toxic words. 

Alex quickly realized that she had made a huge mistake. Once she realizes how badly she had just hurt Maggie, her sister's safety became less important to her for a moment. She walked towards Maggie and tried to hug her. 

"No. Get away from me." She said sternly, her tears spilled from her eyes. 

Both of them stood in silence. 

"Just...go." She whispered. 

Alex sat there for a second. Her own tears formed and fell from her eyes, and she thought it would be best to obey Maggie's wishes. Her heart heavy and full of regret, she turned around and walked out of the door. 

Maggie didn't move. She didn't know how such a wonderful morning could be ruined just like that. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and walked to the freezer. She grabbed the bottle of vodka Alex kept in there for moments just like this, and she took a couple shots. The alcohol burned her hoarse throat, but Maggie didn't care. She sat the bottle down once she was done and walked into the bedroom. 

She curled herself back into bed, buried under the blankets. Her eyes were so swollen from crying, she couldn't see straight. Each time she tried to forget about what was said, Alex's words pierced her mind, causing her to cry a couple more times. She shook her head and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. 

Her background was a picture of her and Alex on their first date. She couldn't help but think that there may not being anymore dates with her after today. She went to her messages and, despite earlier actions, typed one to Alex. 

"Please be safe, Danvers. I cannot lose you."

Sent. 

She quickly became anxious. Was that stupid? Is Alex going to go off on her again? All she could do was sit there and wait. The thought of losing Alex almost suffocated her. She couldn't imagine her life without her in it. She knew they were going to have their issues, but they would always overcome them. Wouldn't they?

Alex didn't mean what she said. Did she? Maggie constantly told herself that it was just Alex's anger talking, but she wouldn't know for sure until she came back home. Despite trying to stay positive, she feared for the worst. 

A couple minutes after she sent Alex the message, her phone lit up. 

Alex. 

She was scared to open the message right away. She prayed that it was something nice and not Alex yelling at her. She responded to a couple of coworkers, and then she opened Alex's message. A soft smile formed across her face. 

"I will, I promise. I can't lose you either, Detective Dimples."


	2. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has doubts about their relationship, causing her to go out and drink every night. One night, though, M'gann notices her crying in the back of the bar, and she decides to comfort her.

It had only been a week since Alex left, but to Maggie, it felt like years. 

Each day that passed, she missed Alex more. She missed the way their hands fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces, she missed the way Alex's hair smelled after she showered, and she missed the way Alex cupped her face with her hands while she kissed her. 

She missed absolutely everything. 

Alex would send her an occasional message here and there when she wasn't busy, but nothing special. Oh how badly Maggie wished for an "I miss you" text, but she assumed that wouldn't happen. 

What if Alex didn't miss her as much as she thought?

What if Alex changed her mind about not wanting to lose her?

What if. 

Maggie didn't cope with her feelings very well. She would go to the bar every night, phone in hand, aching for Alex to text her, and she would drink. 

A lot. 

She would drink to drown out her thoughts. She didn't want to think about a breakup. She didn't want to think about Supergirl. She didn't want to think about Alex possibly dying while away on her mission. 

She didn't want to think at all. 

One night, M'gann noticed Maggie playing pool by herself in the back corner of the bar. Her cheeks were rosy, and her cheeks were stained from tears. She asked the other bartender to cover her, and when she said she would, M'gann grabbed two beers and walked towards Maggie. 

Maggie played pool alone, hoping nobody would notice the tears pouring out of her eyes. She hit the 8 ball into the pocket and sat down her stick before she noticed M'gann approaching her. She quickly wiped her eyes and attempted to smile. 

"Hi." She said softly. 

M'gann shot her a smile before handing her the beer. 

"You looked like you needed one of these." She said playfully. 

Maggie sniffled and agreed. They both sat down at the booth closest to the pool table, and M'gann studied Maggie's face. 

"What's up, Sawyer?" She finally asked. 

"Oh...just some drama." Maggie replied while her heart began to race. 

"Yeah...? Wanna talk about it?" M'gann continued. 

Maggie shifted in her seat and took a swig of her beer. 

"I just... Alex and I got into a fight last week, and I thought we were going to be okay, but she's pushing me away more than she was already, and... I don't know. I may just be overthinking, but I'm scared." Her voice cracked. 

M'gann tried to respond, but Maggie cut her off. 

"We've been through hell and back at work, and we pulled through that. I just wouldn't be able to ever understand if we didn't get through this, too. It just wouldn't make any sense, if...." She trailed off for a moment and choked on her tears. 

"I...I don't know what I did wrong. I can't lose her."

She broke down and cried on the table. M'gann's heart shattered as she listened to her pour her heart out. She reached over the table and held her hand, and she waited patiently for her to calm down before speaking again. 

"I bet you didn't do anything wrong." M'gann said. 

Maggie didn't respond. 

"Did...Did she say something in particular that made you feel like this?" M'gann tried again. 

Maggie looked at her, sadness ached in her expression. She took a much-needed deep breath before she responded. 

"She...She said that my ex was right about me." 

M'gann gasped, but then she smiled ever so softly. 

"Sawyer...Alex did not mean that. I know that for a fact." 

Maggie half smiled. 

"How do you know?" She asked. 

M'gann squeezed her hand. 

"She comes in here sometimes, alone. You know what she does? She will talk my ear off about you. I hear about how cute you look in your big police jacket more than once, and she also gushes about how bad you are at pool. It's almost like you're the only thing she knows how to talk about nowadays. Nothing wrong with that, but, that's how I know she didn't mean a word she said. She was probably just scared about Supergirl."

Maggie sighed in relief. M'gann's words warmed her whole entire body, and suddenly, she didn't feel like crying anymore. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of Maggie's chest after their conversation. 

"Thank you. Honestly." Maggie said with a smile. 

M'gann got up and stretched. She had to resume working. 

"You're welcome," she turned towards the bar, "She's falling for you. Be there to catch her." She said before she walked away. 

Maggie's heart skipped a beat. Alex was falling in love with her? That was something she really didn't think about, but now, it was going to be on her mind everyday. 

After she finished her beer, she decided to go home. Whenever she reached Alex's door, she smiled down at her keys. 

Alex had given her a key to her apartment last month, and now Maggie basically lived there. The key was personalized; it was her favorite color, and it had an M on the back. Something as small as a key made Maggie so happy, and she would be forever grateful for all the little things Alex did just to make her smile. 

She sat her keys down on the counter and decided to take a shower. She didn't check her phone at all while at the bar, and she thought checking it now was pointless. She put it on the charger and turned on some music before stripping and getting into the shower. The warm water slid down her back, and she finally had the chance to actually relax.

She sang along with the radio while she showered, and when she was done, she wrapped herself up in towels, grabbed her phone, and went into the bedroom. 

She sat her phone down on the bed before she went to the mirror and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and grabbed a glass of water before she climbed into bed. 

She laid down on Alex's side, and the scent of her filled her nose. While she laid there, she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She sat up and reached down to grab it, and whenever she saw the message across the screen, her heart skipped a beat. 

"I miss you, Maggie. Just a few more days. I'll be home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is finally home, and she tells Maggie how she really feels about her.

Three days had past, but instead of crying and drinking, Maggie would smile and wake up in a good mood. 

Alex was supposed to come home today. 

Maggie's heart fluttered. She was so damn excited to see her girlfriend. She couldn't wait to kiss her, hold her, and most importantly, tell her that she loved her. 

The excitement overwhelmed Maggie so much that she decided she needed a distraction. 

She decided that the apartment should be spotless for Alex whenever she returned, so she grabbed some cleaning supplies from the closet. Before she began, she slipped out of her shirt and jeans, leaving her in only her black Calvin Klein bra and underwear. She plopped her headphones in her ears, and she began to listen to the Spice Girls. 

Alex had successfully saved her sister, and they celebrated together before Alex knew it was time to go home. Even better, it was time to go home to Maggie. 

Before she went, though, she stopped by a store close to the apartment complex. She bought Maggie a dozen red roses. She knew they were Maggie's favorite, and all she wanted to do was make her smile. 

Whenever Alex got home, her heart skipped a beat. Oh how she had missed this. 

She grabbed the roses and walked up the stairs to her door. Before she went inside, she heard Maggie singing. Just that made her feel whole again. After listening to her girlfriend sing for a minute, she unlocked the door and walked inside. 

Maggie was so focused on her dancing and her cleaning that she didn't even hear Alex come inside. 

Alex sat down the roses on the counter and turned around to watch Maggie. She giggled to herself at how cute she looked dancing around in her underwear before she snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She swayed her hips in sync with Maggie's hips. 

The feeling of cold hands on her stomach made Maggie jump. When she realized whose hands they were, she paused her music and sat down her phone on the table she was cleaning. She sighed and leaned into Alex's embrace. 

"Danvers..." She said softly. 

Alex melted at the sound of Maggie saying her name. 

"Sawyer..." She whispered before she kissed the back of her neck. 

Maggie shivered at Alex's touch, but then she turned around to face her. Her expression went from pure bliss to a sense of worry. 

Alex knew it was time to apologize. 

"Listen...I know you didn't mean what you said when we fought." Maggie said softly. 

Alex hugged her tightly before she responded. 

"I didn't mean a single word I said. God, Maggie, I am so sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you, but please forgive me." She said, her voice a little shaky. 

Maggie smiled. 

"I forgive you."

Alex picked the tiny detective up and carried her over to the couch. She sat her down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her slim waist. 

"I need to tell you something." Alex said. 

Maggie's heart raced. Was it time? Was Alex going to say she loved her? Trying not to look too eager, she replied. 

"Yes, babe?"

Alex took a deep breath. 

"You know how I said you didn't have to worry about me liking Supergirl?" She replied. 

Maggie shook her head. 

"Yes...What about it?" She questioned. 

"Well...She's my sister." She replied with a smile. 

Maggie blushed a deep shade of red. 

"N...No way!" She exclaimed. 

Alex giggled at her reaction. 

"Yep. Kara Danvers is indeed Supergirl! That's my sister." She said. 

Maggie laughed in embarrassment. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry for accusing you of liking her!" 

Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie's cheek. 

"Don't worry about it." She replied playfully. 

Alex's fingertips traced the outline of Maggie's underwear, and she could feel her body shift underneath her. 

Maggie's body instantly reacted to the feeling of Alex's calloused fingertips. She smirked and looked at her. 

"Got something on your mind?" She asked seductively. 

Alex bit her lip while she slipped her fingers under the elastic of Maggie's underwear. 

"Not something..." She could feel the heat from in between Maggie's thighs as she moved her fingers closer to where she ached to be touched the most. "Someone..." She cooed into Maggie's ear. 

Maggie melted into Alex, and naturally, she spread her legs for her. Just when she thought she was going to get what she was yearning for, Alex took her hand out of her underwear. Maggie groaned. 

Before Maggie had the chance to respond, Alex silenced her with a kiss- a deep, passionate one that swept Maggie off of her feet. 

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes and stay here until I'm done." 

Maggie groaned, but then she smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Alex was going to do. 

After Maggie climbed out of her lap, Alex made sure her eyes were closed, and then she got up. She quickly walked over to the counter and grabbed the roses off of it. 

She walked into the bedroom and opened the flowers. She ripped off the petals and arranged them on her white sheets. Whenever she was finished, she left the remaining rose on Maggie's pillow, and then she stepped back to admire her artwork. 

I love you. 

She lit two candles and sat them on the night stands before she called for Maggie. She left her clothes on; she ached for Maggie to rip them off of her. 

"Come in here, babe." Alex called. 

Maggie leaped off of the couch and skipped into the bedroom. She noticed that the lights were off, and she could smell the scent of the candles. Then, her heart stopped completely whenever she read the message on the bed. 

Maggie teared up, and before she could say it back, Alex came up to her. She looked into Alex's eyes. 

"Maggie Sawyer," she kissed her forehead, "you are so," she kissed her cheek, "so beautiful," she kissed her other cheek, "I am so in love with you." She whispered before she kissed Maggie's lips. 

Maggie melted into Alex's kiss, cupping her cheeks with her hands before Alex pulled away for air. 

"Alex Danvers," she started, "I knew from the moment I met you at that crime scene that I was going to fall for you. I knew then that I had found my soulmate. And...I know we are going to fight, and we are going to tackle some bumps in the road, but I know that we can overcome them all..." She trailed off, in awe of Alex's beauty. 

"I love you, too. So much." She finished. 

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Maggie loved her. The overwhelming feeling of love and happiness was almost too much for her to handle. 

Maggie bit her lip before she kissed Alex again. This time, she pushed Alex gently down onto the bed, and she straddled her waist. The rose petals scattered across the bed, and some fell on the floor. 

Alex gasped at the sudden weight over her. She kissed Maggie back, gripping her hips lovingly. She smirked before she broke the kiss. 

"All of my hard work on your surprise is ruined..." She cooed, her voice dropping an octave. 

Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex's neck, making her hips grind into hers. 

"The petals look better on the floor anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was so fun to write! I hope you guys like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
